Winning Fujioka Haruhi REVISED
by Sitar Permit
Summary: When Nekozawa comes to term with his feelings for Haruhi chaos ensues. But between the host club and Haruhi's boyfriend he doesn't stand a chance


**Winning Fujioka Haruhi **

**Summary: When Nekozawa comes to terms with his feelings for Haruhi chaos ensues. But his chances aren't looking too good. I mean between the host club and her boyfriend he doesn't stand a chance.**

**Pairings: Kyoya/Haruhi, Nekozawa/Haruhi (probably more, these are definite though) Side note I really love Tamaki/Renge don't know why but they are so cute together. **

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruhi Fujioka entered the third music room for what felt like the thousandth time. Before she had finished closing the door the antics of the host club had struck.

"Wahhh BUN-BUN!!" Hunny, the alarmingly short senior, wailed as he cradled his beloved stuffed animal. He had tears streaming down his face as he stood near one of the many tables that occupied the room.

As Haruhi went closer to help and/or comfort the older boy, she could see exactly what was troubling him about his bun-bun. The arm was lying on the floor 2 yards away at the feet of two very disturbed looking doppelgangers.

"We didn't mean to Hunny! We're so sorry!" Apologies spewed out of the identical mouths of Hikaru and Kaoru. For once they truly did look sorry, though it was hard to tell if they were sorry for what happened to the stuffed animal, or what might happen to them if they couldn't fix the situation to the senior's liking.

"We're just playing-- we didn't know you're bun-bun was stuck between the two chairs-- Hunny we'll fix it we promise!!" The twins tumbled out as they hastily back even further away from the known karate champ. Even as they spoke though, the tall and surprisingly younger (than Hunny) senior was fixing the situation; Mori had twitched when he saw the predicament occur. Being clear across the massive music room, even his swift reflexes were useless. He had covered the space quickly, but the deed was done.

The twins had been partaking in their usual horse-play when they had decided to take two chairs, one recently occupied by their sugar-loving senpai while he consumed his normal cake, lavishly adorned with thick frosting. Hunny had just finished up and was about to go find more.

Hikaru had grabbed the chair on the right and Kaoru had grabbed the chair on his left. They both went to go back to their table when…

Rrrriiiiip.

Bun-bun had been caught between the backings of the two chairs.

The twins had watched with equal amounts of horror as the arm fell to their feet while the bunny stayed in the chair. Hunny had run to his bun-bun while the twins had started backing away. This was when Haruhi had entered.

As Haruhi tried to console Hunny, Mori was seeing to Bun-bun.

The host club was closed today but they had to meet anyway for a meeting called by the Host Club's King, Tamaki. It would probably start off discussing the next cosplay and end with Tamaki going on and on about how he and Haruhi would spend a romantic whatever doing whatever had gotten into his head this time.

"Our next theme will be astronauts and aliens--

"Haruhi you have a visitor waiting for you in lobby at the main entrance of the school" Kyoya stated, interrupting Tamaki mid-sentence, putting his cell phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket, "A Mr. Chiaki Cross."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi from beneath his glass' glare, watching for any hint of emotion that should not be. Why did Haruhi have a visitor, a male visitor at that?

"Mr.?" Tamaki questioned.

"Ne Haruhi did you go and get a boyfriend?" Hikaru asked jokingly though slightly worried.

Haruhi said nothing and began to blush. This attracted the attention of all the room's occupants. Haruhi was not one to lose her composure over such a harmless comment.

Unless…she truly had acquired a boyfriend! No this was too horrible to contemplate their precious little flower couldn't be dating especially when it was a man not even in the _host club!!_

"Thank you senpai. I will be leaving now then." Haruhi said as she walked out the door.

As the doors shut behind the only female member of the host club, the rest of the members where left to digest the latest development in their lives.

"Chiaki-_KUN!"_ Kaoru emphasized.

"Mom who is this _Cross_ guy?" Tamaki asked eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't meant to but 'Cross' had come out much too harsh. He hadn't even met him yet, so what was the reason for the contempt in his voice.

"An ordinary commoner from what my records show…" Kyoya stated, "Though, there was not much information to go on. The only thing I was able to find about him were his School transcripts, his grades are rather impressive, and his passport, acquired a few months ago."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"When are you going to tell them?" A raven haired man asked as he nuzzled a small brunette. They were at the man's apartment cuddling in his living room.

"When am I going to tell who what?" Haruhi asked as she desperately tried to complete her homework and not give in to the temptation to abandon it to snuggle with her boyfriend who was _supposed _to be helping her. Some help he was, just rubbing her back and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck…oh who was she kidding, she was not finishing her homework.

As she closed her textbook she turned to look at Chiaki.

"Tell the host club we're dating" Chiaki said pouting. He hated the fact that no one knew she was his, she was his bloody girlfriend and not a soul knew it. It drove him up the wall. She spent at least two hours everyday with 6 other good-looking men. _That believed she was _**single**_. _It left him unbelievably irked.

"Why do I have to tell them?" Haruhi asked. It wasn't that she was ashamed of dating him. She just didn't want to deal with the host clubs reaction when she was trying to study for the test for renewing her scholarship. She held her breath for his reaction, hoping it wouldn't upset him to be told to wait; _again, _maybe he would just drop it.

Right?

"Fine, you don't have to tell them."

Haruhi let an inaudible sigh escape her lips. She smiled he was going to let it drop and she'd have peace for a little bit longer. She looked at him and felt the smile vanish from existence as two very evil little words left his mouth.

"I will."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**AN: **THE FIRST REVISED CHAPTER!! Yea me! I hope you like it.


End file.
